


Spy Work is Hard Work

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ass Play, F/F, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: Ilia is watching the Belladonna household when her lover shows up and keeps her company





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work. If you are interested, feel free to contact me, my name is the same on Tumblr and Ko-fi. Hope you all enjoy your smut

“Well, this is boring,” Ilia said, looking down the Belladonna house.  
“How about some company than?” A voice called out from the night.  
Ilia pulled out her whip sword, turning in a slow circle. The balcony she stood on was empty. Completing the circle, she came face to face with the voice.  
Taiyo, another fanus in the White Fang with Ilia, hung upside down. Her brown hair held back with a red bandana, her similar colored eyes sparkling with mirth. She leaned forward, kissing Ilia before flipping onto the balcony. She wore a black catsuit, an energy sword hilt on her belt, her tiger tail swishing energetically behind her.  
“Hey babe,” Taiyo said, smiling up at Ilia.   
Ilia’s exposed skin turned a bright red, and she covered her face. “Taiyo, what are you doing here?”  
“I heard you got stuck watching the Belladonna place, and figured you would like some company,” Taiyo said. She swung onto the balcony, landing in front of Ilia. “Those goody two shoes are not going to actually do anything, so I figured you’d like some entertainment…” Flashing a toothy grin, Taiyo wrapped an arm around Ilia’s waist.  
Ilia frowned, but leaned into Taiyo. “I mean, Ghira already went to bed. Kali is just talking to her guard.”  
“So, nothing much to see,” Taiyo said. She reached up, and kissed Ilia’s neck.  
“Taiyo…” Ilia moaned, arms gripping her back.  
Taiyo bit Ilia’s neck, light marks crossing over her bright red skin. Ilia pushed against Taiyo, but only to slip her hands between them. She grabbed the zipper of the catsuit, pulling it down.  
“We need to be quiet,” Ilia said. “Can’t get caught.” Her hand slid under the leather material, cupping Taiyo’s pieced breast.  
“Hmm, maybe I should keep my mouth occupied than.” Her hands reached up, undoing the clasps of Ilia’s sneaking suit. When Ilia squeezed her breast, Taiyo bit down hard on her neck. It stifled the moan, but encouraged Ilia to do it again.  
Pulling on the material, Ilia freed the breast from under the catsuit. The piercing, a silver dumbbell, twinkled in the moonlight. Ilia wrapped two fingers around it, and gently pulled on it. Taiyo let out a moan before burying her head in Ilia’s chest, biting the skin she had exposed there.  
Ilia let it go, Taiyo growling as she peeled off more of her lover’s suit. She let Taiyo pull it off her shoulders, down her slim arms. Freed from the top part of it, Ilia brushed a hand through Taiyo’s silky hair. Taking a fistful of it, she pulled it back, and bent down, kissing along her ear, across her jaw. She left a trail of kisses down Taiyo’s neck. Stopping over her pulse, Ilia let out a breath, warming the skin before biting down on it.  
Shoving her fist into her mouth, Taiyo quieted her moan. She pressed up against Ilia, both hands grasping for her breasts, nails raking over nipples. Ilia grabbed one, bent it behind Taiyo.  
“No, my turn,” she whispered into her ear, nibbling on it. Taiyo braced with her free hand as Ilia’s kisses turned into bites. A trail of them that started under her ear, over her neck, across her shoulder, collarbone. Her warm tongue pressed against the metal of her piercing before wrapping around it.  
Knee shaking, Taiyo bit down hard on her lip, whimpering. Ilia released her hair, reaching for the shoulders of Taiyo’s catsuit. Pulling down, she exposed Taiyo’s larger breasts. She did not, however, pull it completely off. Taiyo found her arms trapped in the sleeves of her clothes, behind her.  
Ilia pressed into her, rubbing her face against Taiyo’s breasts, tongue licking out to caresses the hard nipples. She buried her face in Taiyo’s chest, kissing and biting.  
Knees weak, Taiyo fell backwards against the wall. Ilia reached up, taking a handful of hair. Pinning her against the wall, Ilia kissed her. Warm lips, tongue pressing into her, bodies taunt against each other. Taiyo moaned again, flailing her arms to free them.  
Ilia stepped back, letting Taiyo fall to the ground. She stepped over her and walking to the railing that held a view of the Belladonna compound. Her suit fell to the ground, revealing no clothes under it.   
The cock, carefully tucked away, spring up, Taiyo gulping at seeing it again. The urge to have it in her had her crawling after Ilia, stripping out of her own clothes.  
Bending over, Ilia swayed her hips back and forth. Taiyo charged face first into that wonderful ass, rubbing her face against the hot skin. She bit into it, causing Ilia to gasp and slap at her head.  
“Not so hard,” she said.   
Taiyo nodded against the soft skin. Grasping both cheeks, she kneaded them, kissing them. Her tongue snaked out, and she pressed it against Ilia’s rosebud. Ilia hissed out a moan, and Taiyo pulled back, kissing lower.  
Head between Ilia’s thighs, she kissed those, reaching a hand up to cup her smooth balls. Short nails raked over the skin, Ilia’s breathing increasing. Taiyo’s tongue traveled up Ilia’s inner thigh, between her cheeks, and pressed against her rosebud again. Ilia gasped. Taiyo felt her cock stiffen, lifting up. Wrapping a hand around the shaft, she stroked it as her tongue circled around.  
Ilia leaned forward more, resting her stomach on the railing, biting down on her own hand. Taiyo pressed farther in, enjoying the easier access. Hips moved up and down against her face as her fingers stroked the cock, and her tongue pierced Ilia’s core.  
A moan made them both freeze. It had come from neither of them. Ilia pointed down, and Taiyo slipped between her and the railing.  
Through an open window, they watched as Kali sat on the face of her guard, one hand playing with her breast, the other shoved down the shirt of her guard, squeezing and massaging her breast.  
The cock pressed against Taiyo’s ass, and she rubbed back against it. Ilia wrapped an arm around Taiyo’s waist. Her hand reached between her legs, teasing her clit. Feeling how wet Taiyo was, Ilia parted her lips. The cock head pressed against the open slit and Taiyo moaned. She didn’t want to close her eyes, watching as Kali pulled off her own clothes and ripped the guardwoman’s off.   
Ilia’s breath tickled Taiyo’s ear. She knew that Ilia enjoyed the show just as much as she did.   
Grabbing her tail, Ilia tugged on it before sliding in. Taiyo went onto her tiptoes, panting breathlessly as Ilia filled her. The first few thrusts were sloppy, counters to each other, Ilia falling out once before they fell in sync. Thrust in, out. In and out. Taiyo felt pleasure growing in her stomach, spreading throughout her. Ilia clapped a hand over her mouth, keeping her from moaning loud, the sound trapped near them and them alone.  
She sped up, wanting to feel Ilia inside her, needing her. Eyes rolled back as she pressed harder down, using her own hand to tease her nipple, the other joining Ilia’s between her legs. The first one crested over her, her knees shaking.  
Her own thrust increasing, Ilia moaned into Taiyo’s ear, close. The warmth built back up inside Taiyo. She wiggled, whimpered, twisting her nipple as she cried out against the hand on her mouth. Between her legs, she felt her own wetness spread down her legs.   
Ilia bit down on her shoulder as she came. Taiyo clamped down tight on it, milking Ilia for all her seed, feeling it flood inside her.  
Below them, Kali buried her face between her lover’s ass, the other woman biting down hard on a pillow.  
Taiyo collapsed, pulling Ilia down on top of her as she slid out. Ilia moved to spoon Taiyo.  
“You know, you really take my breath away,” Taiyo panted, wiggling against Ilia.  
Ilia giggled, and bit Taiyo’s ear, her breath heavy. “You say the sweetest things, but we have got to stop doing this.”  
“What?” Taiyo asked.  
“Fucking when I’m suppose to be watching people.” Ilia slapped Taiyo’s thigh.  
She laughed. “I don’t know, I just think you don’t want me to know you like watching Kali get it on with her guard.”


	2. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilia is not happy with Taiyo after they get caught

Taiyo laid in her bed, fiddling with her scroll.  The report of what happened at the Belladonna place had ended up being a double edge sword.  The blackmail they had on Kali would help the local White Fang, but Taiyo and Ilia had been spotted at the house, and had not returned with any hard evidence.  Luckily their faces had not been seen, but the Belladonnas were on high alert.

 

Taiyo and Ilia both suffered for their disservice to the cause.  Taiyo was not to leave the compound till otherwise told, she had not seen Ilia since that night.

 

Laying in bed, looking through some of the pictures Ilia had sent previously, Taiyo knew she was making herself horny for no good reason.  She kept flipping back to the short video Ilia sent, jerking off and spraying her own tits. Putting in headphones, Taiyo jacked the volume up to full blast and listen to Ilia as she panted and moan, hands wrapped around her own cock.

 

She ran a hand across her own breast, the thin cotton of her night shirt barely a hindrance.  Squeeze, pinch, squeeze, piiiiiinch. Taiyo closed her eyes as Ilia came, the high moan she made filling Taiyo’s ear.

 

Grabbing the side of her panties, Taiyo yanked them off, tossing them into the corner before opening her legs.  Her warm fingers stroked over her wet slit. She bit her lower lip as she teased herself. The sound of Ilia working herself up again as the video looped had Taiyo closing her eyes, imagining Ilia there.  The red haired woman standing over Taiyo, one hand teasing her own nipple as she jerked off her thick cock. Looking down at Taiyo with hungry eyes, that long tongue of hers peeking out from her lips.

 

Taiyo pushed a finger into herself, arching up.  The image of Ilia’s cock hovering over her own breasts, pulsing with warm seed.  Panting, Taiyo worked her own fingers faster, trying to match her own peak with that of the Ilia in the video.

 

A hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from her pussy.  The earphones popped out of her ears as she opened her eyes and sat up.

 

Ilia stood over her, one hand grabbing her wrist, the other holding Taiyo’s discarded panties to her nose.  She wore a black robe, and the way her breasts moved under it, Taiyo knew she was not wearing a bra.

 

“Tsk tsk,” Ilia said, grinning.  “You don’t get to have fun while I’m off being punished.”

 

She grabbed Taiyo’s shirt, ripping it off her before straddling her.  Running a hand up Taiyo’s body, across her flat, muscular stomach, over her soft, warm breasts, the hard nipples, those broad shoulders.  Ilia leaned into it, planting a kiss on Taiyo’s mouth before sitting back up. Her erection pressed against Taiyo’s thighs.

 

“Oh Oum, I want to be your pinky ring,” Taiyo said, arching her back up.

 

Ilia chuckled, and swayed her hips back and forth, rubbing herself between Taiyo’s thighs.  “How about you be my cock ring instead.”

 

Nodding, Taiyo reached down.  She placed her hand on Ilia’s cock, spreading her legs, when Ilia grabbed her by the wrists.

 

Taiyo whimpers, pushing her hips up meet the cock head.  “Pleeeeeease.” Her time alone had keyed her up, and Ilia’s entrance had been at the worst time.

 

Pulling off the belt of her robe, Ilia shook her head.  “No, I had to explain everything to those fuckers in charge, and now they want me to do a honeypot scheme with Kali.”  Binding Taiyo’s wrists together, she looped the last bit of the belt around the headboard. “Although, maybe I could dangle you in front of her…”  Ilia ran her hand over Taiyo’s body again, nails raking down her skin. Little red lines across her tan skin.

 

“Ilia, please, no more teasing.” Taiyo arched her back again, trying to rub herself against Ilia.

 

The hand that slapped Taiyo’s thigh didn’t hurt so much as shock.  She fell back onto the bed, Ilia kneeling over her. The robes were open, letting Taiyo see everything.  Her eyes bounced from watching Ilia lick her lips, her swaying breasts, the thick erection hanging down.

 

“I’ll do whatever you waaaaaant,” Taiyo begged, panting.

 

“Will you?”  Ilia leaned down and bit Taiyo’s neck.  “Will you do everything I say?”

 

Taiyo whimpered and closed her legs, rubbing them together.  “Yes, yes I will.”

 

“If I ask you to not wear any underwear tomorrow, would you do it?”  Ilia nipped her shoulder. “So I could bend you over and fuck you whenever I wanted?”

 

Taiyo nodded her head vigorously.  “Yes, yes.”

 

“What if I told you to drop to your knees and blow me tomorrow,” Ilia’s long tongue circled around Taiyo’s erect nipple, “right in front of Sienna, would you do it?”

 

“That’s oddly specific,” Taiyo moaned.  “But Oum yes.”

 

Ilia laughed, laying her head on Taiyo’s chest.  She kisses across her breasts, biting her firm skin, tongue lapping at her nipples.  Her long fingers rake across Taiyo’s skin, sometimes over a sensitive nipple, over times following the curve of her breasts, her hips.

 

The feeling of the hard cock against her leg, so close, drives Taiyo even more mad with all of Ilia’s teasing.  “Please, fuck me, fuck me fuck me,” Taiyo begged, lifting her hips from the bed.

 

The sudden loss of Ilia no longer on top of her leaves Taiyo gasping.  She watched as Ilia shed her robes, nude between Taiyo’s leg. Her nipples hard, her cock standing erect.  Taiyo watched as Ilia wrapped her hand around it, stroking it while maintaining eye contact.

 

Closing her legs, Taiyo rubbed them together, trying to stimulate herself as she watched Ilia jerk off.  Her lover grabbed her ankles, pulling them apart before flipping Taiyo around. Taiyo let out a grunt, landing on her stomach. 

 

Ilia draped herself across her back.  The hard cock rubbed between her legs, but Taiyo could not twist around to put it inside her.  She whimpered as Ilia bit her shoulder, kissed her neck, moving down her spine. The cock is replaced with fingers, stroking, rubbing, one finally slipping in as Ilia kisses and bites a trail across Taiyo’s back.

 

Moaning, Taiyo rocked back against the finger inside her, feeling the pressure build on her core.  The soft fabric on her breasts, Ilia’s hot breath on her back, those talented fingers inside her, it built and it built and Ilia removed her fingers from Taiyo’s slit.

 

“Nooooo,” Taiyo screamed.  Ilia pushed her head against the pillow, cutting off her yelling.

 

Taiyo tried to close her legs again, rub herself against the blanket, but Ilia kept her legs apart, and the blanket too wet to cause friction.

 

“Oh, did you want to cum, little kitty?” Ilia cooed.  Taiy nodded her head.

 

“Well, you can come after I do,” Ilia said.  Taiyo heard her move before behind her, standing next to her head.  “If you cum before I say so, you don’t get to have the little paytime I have planned for tomorrow.  I’ll just let you watch, and not participate. Understand.”

 

Taiyo twisted around so she could see Iia with one eye, nodding her understanding.

 

Pulling Taiyo by the hair, Ilia moved her head to the side of the bed, towards her thick cock.  Taiyo opened her mouth eagerly. She swirled her tongue around the head of it, savoring the precum.

 

Squeezing her own breast, Ilia watched as Taiyo worked herself down the thick shaft.  Her jaw worked wide as she slipped her tongue around and over it, soaking it as it moved past her lips, her teeth, the musky taste of it driving Taiyo wild.  Ever willing, Taiyo bobbed her head down on the cock, working it all the way in and out, faster and faster. It pulsed and throbbed in her mouth. Her tongue worked around it, teeth scraping just enough for pleasure, lips sealed around it.  Ilia rocked above Taiyo, one hand on her head, the other pinching and twisting her own nipple.

 

That little pulse warned Taiyo right before Ilia came in her mouth.  The first spurt Taiyo eagerly swallowed, but soon Ilia overwhelmed her.  Pulling out, Ilia came all over Taiyo’s face, hot and sticky. Once she was done, Ilia bent down and kissed Taiyo’s cum covered lips.  “How about a reward?”

 

Taiyo nodded as Ilia moved back between her legs.  But instead of feeling warm dick between her legs, Taiyo felt Ilia’s long tongue lick over her ass.  Grabbing both cheeks, Ilia spread them, and teased her tongue down into her hole. Taiyo squealed as Ilia quickly worked her back up.  Ilia worked her tongue up and around Taiyo’s ass, the tip of it teasing her hole before moving up between her cheeks. She moves back down again, just a quick teasing before tasting the bottom of her slit.  The tongue makes a long, slow journey before finally pushing itself into Taiyo’s but. That first little bit has Taiyo moaning, begging, needing more. Ilia ignored her, pulling her tongue out and kissing up and down Taiyo’s thighs.

 

When Ilia pushed a finger into Taiyo’s slit, she closed her legs around it.  Ilia tried pulling out, but Taiyo wouldn’t let her. With a growl, Ilia plunged her tongue into Taiyo, seeking to push her over quicker than she can get off using Ilia’s finger.  Ilia pushed her tongue deep into Taiyo, swirling it around, faster and faster as Taiyo started to moan and scream.

 

Biting down hard on the pillow, it did not take long for Taiyo to cum.  She sprayed all over Ilia, moaning and whimpering as she bit down hard on the pillow.  After a few seconds, she realized Ilia had removed her tongue, but the feeling of a hard cockhead pressed against her ass.

 

Willing, Taiyo lifted her ass up, but Ilia slid past it before plunging into Taiyo’s warm slit.  Grabbing her hips, Ilia pulled back. The bonds around her wrist kept Ilia from pulling her too far back, but it locked her into place, unwilling to pull forward, away from the glorious cock inside her.

 

The second time Taiyo came, she heard the headboard snap as she tugged on the bindings.  The third time, her face buried in the pillow, Ilia filled her with seed. Taiyo’s last conscious feeling was that warm tongue of Ilia’s parting her folds.  That final orgasm drove her into unconscious. 

 

She awoke later, wrapped in a clean blanket, Ilia spooning against her back.  Taiyo let out a sigh, and fell back asleep.


End file.
